


After

by I_llbedammned



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: The Fate of Loki after Thanos left is not openly known.  He awakens and reflects a bit about the future.





	After

Cold. The ground was cold and the smell of the bodies was almost too much to bear. Slowly, moving so slow that he was barely sure that he was moving at all, Loki began to move his limbs. First his arms, then his legs. Everything was quiet and the only thing that filled the air was the quiet rustle of his leathers grating against the floor.

Quiet was good, it was what he wanted, and yet it unsettled him deeply. One day ago this place was full of life. They were celebrating the salvation of their people even as they mourned the death of their homeland. He was loved, accepted for the first time in his life among his people. Just yesterday he was joking with his brother at the bar.

Slowly he sat up and allowed the vision to focus through his eyes as he dismissed the glamor that he used to make his eyes seem milked over when Thanos held his throat in his hand. Immediately he wished he could close them, but he resisted the urge. Someone had to be there to witness all of the lost souls, formerly his brothers and sisters. Funny, he wished for their deaths for so many years and now that they were granted to him he would have given anything to have them back.

Gingerly he touched his throat where those purple hands had clasped it. It would be some time before his vocal cords would recover, a thought that caused him no small amount of pain. Anger flooded through him and he stood up fully as adrenaline banished the pain from his body. This. This was too much.

As he wandered through all of the dead bodies of his comrades he felt the rage growing. These filthy creatures had tormented him personally for all those months while he was lost in the depths of space and caused him to be disgraced from the Realm of Earth when he was their tool. All that he could bear, but to see the legacy of his people completely eradicated for too much. He wanted to be gleeful, that he survived and they didn’t. He wanted to celebrate that they didn’t believe him and this was their punishment. All that was there was the raw, empty screaming hole of loss.

No. Not all. There were some key bodies that were missing. There was still hope yet. He looked for the escape pods, hoping that he would not have to drift in this house of corpses til he reached civilization. Once he did that, he would work to make sure that purple cur suffered for what he had done.


End file.
